


Desperation

by star_buckys



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: Complete and utter desperation. That was the only thing that could explain why Tony found himself at his ex-boyfriend’s door at six in the morning.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> edit 8/8/18: [my darling beth](http://liggytheauthoress.tumblr.com/) made a graphic for this fic!!! thank you so much!! <3
> 
>  

Desperation. Complete and utter desperation. That was the only thing that could explain why Tony found himself at his ex-boyfriend’s door at six in the fucking morning. Damn his caffeine addiction and his inability to make a decent cup of coffee.

Tony knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he knocked louder. Minutes later when there still wasn’t an answer, Tony considered kicking the door, but didn’t as he heard a loud curse before the door was finally opened by his ex.

“You look like shit.”

“Always the sweet talker. I don’t even get a hello? And you’re not looking so hot either.”

Sean scoffed. “I dunno what you’re talking about, I’m always hot,” and Tony found he really couldn’t argue with that. “The fuck are you doing here Tony?”

“Look, you know I’d never be up this goddamn early without a good reason, but I can’t keep drinking shitty coffee and no one makes coffee like you.” When Sean only continued to glare, Tony sighed, feeling even more exhausted than before. “Please, Sean. I wouldn’t be here if I had another choice.”

Rolling his eyes, Sean stepped to the side, holding the door open. “Yeah, that’s not overly dramatic at all.”

“Shut it. You should be flattered I’m here in the first place.”

“I would be except you’re not here for me, you’re here for my coffee.”

“Yeah that’s fair.” Except if he was being totally honest with himself that wasn’t the whole truth.

He missed his asshole ex-boyfriend. And his coffee. Mostly his coffee.

(That’s what he tried to tell himself at least.)

“You could always buy this brand and make it yourself.”

“I did, but it’s not the same.” The excuse rang hollow to the both of them but luckily (for once), Sean decided not to call him out on his bullshit.

(Maybe, just maybe, Sean missed him too.)

Sean headed into the kitchen and Tony followed closely behind, lying down on the couch the way he always did.

A few minutes later, the aroma of coffee filled the apartment, and Tony inhaled deeply, relaxing into the couch, eyes closed. He might’ve dozed off, since suddenly his legs were lifted and dropped, landing across Sean’s lap, which was totally unexpected. Tony watched him cautiously, body tense, until the comically large cup of coffee was silently passed to him. Within seconds, he downed at least half of the cup, ignoring his now-burnt tongue.

Sean snorted. “I don’t understand how you can do that.”

That was his normal comment on Tony’s admittedly terrible habit, and he smirked and responded in kind. “Caffeine’s worth it.”

They lapsed into a surprisingly comfortable silence as Tony finished off his coffee. He glanced at his phone, frowning at the time. “So uh, I gotta get to class now,” he said reluctantly; he was comfortable and didn’t want to leave the coffee.

Unfortunately, Sean apparently agreed Tony needed to leave as he unceremoniously pushed Tony’s legs off of him, almost knocking him to the floor.

“What the hell?!” There was no animosity (or even annoyance) in his voice, only affection, and there was no denying it any longer; he’d really fucking missed Sean.

“I filled a thermos with more coffee. You left one here and I thought you might appreciate that.” Sean wasn’t quite looking at him but that didn’t exactly matter because he promised more coffee.

Grinning, Tony practically sprinted into the kitchen, grabbing the thermos. On his way to the door, he turned back to Sean and spoke without thinking. “God, you’re the best, I love you.” Immediately he froze, breaking eye contact with his ex-boyfriend, who looked just about as shocked as Tony felt, before chuckling self-deprecatingly. “Old habits die hard. My bad. I’ll just go now.”

He opened the door, fully intending to get the hell out when Sean’s voice stopped him. “You can come back whenever. If you want. You don’t have to though.”

Tony turned back to the door, smiling, knowing that, even though it wouldn’t sound like it to anyone else, that was Sean-speak for “love you too.”

“Yeah, I just might take you up on that. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Anytime, Tony.”

Tony headed to class with his thermos of delicious coffee, that smile still on his face, feeling happier than he had since their breakup.

Thank fuck for his caffeine addiction and his inability to make a decent cup of coffee.


End file.
